The present invention is related to techniques and mechanisms for managing media objects in a social context.
Users of the Internet have access to a wide variety of applications that allow them to collaborate or communicate with each other regarding specific topics of interests. For example, users of Yahoo! Answers can collaborate around a specific question (e.g., how to troubleshoot a particular electronic device). In another example, users of Yahoo! Finance can collaborate with respect to various financial topics.
Although specific applications can provide users with specific venues for discussing various topics, there continues to be a need for improved mechanisms for building social communities around a specific area of interest.